


and that's all that matters somehow

by FyreLily



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I think....., I think????, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Torture, Light Angst, can u tell that, hahah, please im so bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyreLily/pseuds/FyreLily
Summary: There's a knock on the door that echoes throughout the whole house.The group finally reunites, but not everyone is okay. And Yang has a story to tell.---we already know that I suck at summaries so
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Oscar Pine & Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 14
Kudos: 94





	and that's all that matters somehow

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh hi! I just wanted to write something bumbleby, and of course I had to slip Oscar in there bc I love him. I hope you enjoy!

Blake has felt fear before. She has felt terror, and concern, horror, and a whole array of terrible emotions that worm their way into her soul and eat away at her heart. 

But Blake has never felt worry quite this overwhelming. 

Surprisingly, it is not worry for the kingdom of Atlas, which is under attack by Salem and her army of Grimm. 

It is not worry for all of Remnant, which is in danger that only Blake and her friends can combat. 

It is not worry for Penny, who crash landed in Weiss’s front yard.

It is not worry for Nora, who has been unconscious for hours.

It’s not worry for herself. 

Blake is filled with an all-consuming, terrifying, uncontrollable worry for one of the most capable  ~~ (and beautiful)  ~~ people in the world. 

Yang Xiao Long. 

Blake isn’t quite sure of their… relationship status. Just when things had been looking up, a ray of hope shining through, everything had been completely destroyed within hours. Now, it was all chaos. Their group had split up into two smaller teams, one going to try and send a message to the world (which they had succeeded in, at the cost of Nora… and apparently Penny), and one going to focus on the citizens of Mantle. 

Yang went with Jaune, Ren, and Oscar to go and try to help as best they can. Blake had gone with Ruby, Penny, Weiss, and May.

Now, they were separated. Considering everything that  _ could’ve  _ gone wrong, Blake’s group is doing pretty good. 

But as for Yang and the rest of their friends… she has no idea. Nora was right: Jaune is a great leader, Oscar has grown a ton, and Yang is strong enough to protect all of them in a fight. That didn’t stop Blake from worrying, though.

What if something went wrong? What if they got hurt? What if  _ Yang  _ got hurt? 

Blake bites her lip, willing herself to stop thinking thoughts that will send her spiralling. They’re probably fine. No, Yang and the rest of them are fine. They’re okay. Everything is okay. 

Unfortunately, the universe just loves to prove Blake wrong. 

There’s a knock on the door. Loud and clear, reverberating through the large house. Blake’s hearing is much better than that of her teammates, but each of them looks up too, surprised. In the last four hours, they’ve had several visitors. Unexpected, but not at all unwelcome guests. Klein’s appearance was a shock, but an absolutely good one. Penny… less good, with the state she arrived in, but welcome nonetheless.

Hopefully, their streak of luck with friendly visitors will not run out quite yet. 

Quietly, Ruby rises out of her seat by the window. She motions for Blake, Weiss, and May to follow as she makes her way soundlessly to the door. In an unspoken agreement between all of them, Klein and Whitley stay behind to watch over Nora and Penny.

Blake accompanies her leader down the hall, and towards the main entrance of Weiss’s family manor. 

Ruby glances at the oversized door. “Be ready,” she warns. “We don’t know what will be behind it.”

Blake draws Gambol Shroud. Behind her, she hears Weiss raise Myrtenaster, and from the corner of her eye, she sees May prepare her own weapon as well. 

Ruby flings open the doors, immediately unfolding and pointing Crescent Rose and whatever is behind them. 

The scythe clatters to the ground, it’s wielder in shock. 

Blake is the first to speak, tears coming to her eyes. 

“Yang?”

The blonde woman standing at the door is all Blake sees. She is stunning, a gift sent from the sky. Lilac eyes, burning gold hair. Dirty, her clothing mussed, and utterly gorgeous. Blake reaches out for her, trying to grasp her hand, to see that she is real-

And her tunnel vision widens. She sees the whole picture.

Standing just behind Yang, Jaune and Ren lean on each other for support, both looking on the verge of collapsing. They have a hard look in their eyes: a mixture of determination, fear, and sorrow. Yang is the same. And seemingly hiding behind them, a green-haired girl with red eyes, and a shorter woman, her hair split in two different colors. 

And-

The final member of their group, the youngest, the smallest, lays limp in Yang’s arms. The huntress cradles him carefully against her chest, her eyes locking with Blake’s. 

Yang’s eyes widen, and she stills. “Blake…?”

They lock eyes, and for a moment, both are miles away. 

…Then dragged back to the present as Ruby recovers her voice. 

“Guys? What… what happened?” she questions frantically.

Jaune shakes his head. “We’ll tell you later. But right now, we need to get Oscar somewhere he can rest,” he tells them, glancing over at Yang and the farm boy. “He’s had a rough night.”

Ruby nods, her eyes still clouded with worry, and turns to lead Yang to Weiss’s bedroom. Weiss rushes to Jaune and Ren, followed by May. The blue eyed huntress looks over her shoulder at Blake with a nod. 

Blake gives her a small smile, a token of her appreciation, and hurries after Ruby and Yang. She catches up with them as they reach the bedroom, and Ruby pushes open the door. 

Yang recoils as she takes in the sight in front of her. Blake sighs. Three fallen teammates. 

“How… what happened  _ here _ ?” Yang croaks. 

“We don’t know what happened to Penny,” Blake murmurs, resting a hand on Yang’s shoulder. “She just crashed down in front of the house.”

Yang blinks. “That big crater…?”

Ruby nods in affirmation. “And as for Nora, she overused her semblance. She took in too much electricity, and got knocked out.” The huntress looks down at the ground. “She’s been out for hours.” 

Yang clutches the boy in her arms tighter, looking around the room at her unconscious friends. She turns again to Blake. “Where can I put him?”

Blake helps her ease Oscar onto the bed, Ruby leaving to go assist Jaune, Ren, and the two women. Oscar’s breathing is shallow, and… he looks terrible.

Blake turns to the purple eyed woman. “What happened? Are you okay?”

Yang opens her mouth, then closes it. She inhales shakily, as if trying to calm herself. She does not respond. 

Blake’s heart aches. As gently as she can, she guides Yang over to a chair near the fire, leaving Klein to attend to Oscar. Blake sits her down, kneeling in front of her. She reaches up to Yang’s face, cupping her cheek. Yang leans in to the touch, sighing softly. 

“You don’t have to tell me what happened. But please, I need you to tell me that you’re okay.” She smiles sadly. “And if you aren’t that’s okay too. But I want to be there for you.”

Yang nods. “I know. And I will tell you, I promise, it’s just….” She looks around the room. “I’d kind of prefer not to have company.”

Blake nods. “Of course. Is there anything I can do?”

Yang’s purple eyes lock on Blake’s yellow ones. “Can you just… stay with me?”

Snuggling into the chair beside her, Blake replies “Of course.”

They stay there, just like that, hearts beating as one. It lasts for about half an hour. No real conversation, just small murmurs and sweet breaths. 

After what feels like both an eternity and a second, Klein comes over to them. Blake blinks her eyes open sleepily, unaware that she had been dozing off. Klein nods to her and Yang, then leaves the room with Whitley close behind him.

Slowly, Yang rises off of the chair. Blake stretches, and gets up as well, following the Huntress as she walks over to the bed.

Yang sits down on the edge of Weiss’s fancy sheets, staring at Oscar. Blake carefully places herself next to her, and reaches out for Yang’s hand. 

“Talk to me, Yang. Tell me how I can help,” she pleads. 

Yang doesn’t meet her eyes. “Everything was… fine. It was fine, at first. We were doing well. We evacuated a ton of people to the crater, and we went out to fight some Grimm. And things went wrong.”

She swallows, like the words are stuck in her throat. Blake rarely sees her like this and it’s… almost frightening. 

“Out of nowhere, there was this huge Grimm… it was unlike anything we’d ever seen. Even the other Grimm were afraid of it.” 

Yang stops, watching Oscar breathe for a few minutes. Blake feels unease rise in her. Whatever happened… it must have been bad. Whatever it was shook Yang so deeply, and likely did whatever this was to their little brother.

“We didn’t see it until it was too late,” Yang continues. “It jumped on him, on Oscar. And the rest of us, we- we should’ve been faster. But,” Yang’s hand shivers in Blake’s grip. “I couldn’t move. It was all over in seconds. That _thing_ jumped on him. Flung him around like some kind of _doll,_ ” she spits. “One minute he was sitting right next to Ren, and then next he was on the ground with his aura broken. And I didn’t do _anything._ ”

Blake pulls Yang into a hug, clutching her as tightly as possible. “It wasn’t your fault. You couldn’t have stopped it, I’m sure you did the best you could.”

Yang buries her head in Blake’s shoulder. “We tried to fight it but- but it was intelligent.”

Blake stiffens.

“It used him as a shield. It changed shape. It  _ spoke,  _ Blake. It spoke.”

Blake’s mouth feels dry. “It… it what? Grimm can’t do that…”

Yang shakes her head. “This one was different. It grew wings, right out of it’s back. Flew away with him. We tried to chase it, but… I just wasn’t good enough. It called for backup, and I tried to fight but we  _ failed.  _ It took Oscar and we failed.”

Blake’s thoughts are running frantically, trying to process what Yang is saying, trying to find the good in this situation. “But you got him back! He’s here now! You all are here, and you’re safe. I’m here,” the black-haired huntress reassures her. r

“It took him to Salem’s whale.”

Blake’s breath hitches. “What?”

“The Grimm carried him to Salem’s whale, and… we got lost, in the tundra. We found an outpost, and I tried to fix our bikes… there was this river, a river of Grimm. It was horrible. Jaune sent out a signal to warn anyone who could hear, but when the Ace-Ops found us, they didn’t care.”

“The Ace-Ops found you? Then how…” Blake asks.

“That’s when… that’s when Atlas started being invaded. The Ace-Ops arrested us. They were going to bring us to Ironwood.” 

She pulls away, finally looking at Blake.    
  


“They were going to blow up the whale. With a bomb. And Oscar inside.”

Blake opens her mouth, but no words come out. Unable to speak, she nods at Yang to continue. 

“Jaune convinced them to let us go inside the whale first, as a sort of test-run. And Ren,” Yang smiles, just a hint of her usual smirk. “Well, he should be the one to tell you about that part. But Winter let us go into the whale to try and save Oscar.” Her grin fades. “When we did… I…”

Blake squeezes her hand. “You don’t have to continue if you don’t want to,” she whispers.

Yang shakes her head. “No, I’m okay. When we got into the whale, we got kind of, well, lost. Emerald helped us find Oscar, believe it or not. And when we did….” Yang trails off. She intertwines her fingers with Blake’s glancing at their clasped hands for a moment before continuing. 

“It was bad. Salem, she… it was bad. But we saved him. That’s all that matters, right?”

Blake nods, a soft smile adorning her face. 

“Emerald and Neo helped us escape, on the condition that we’d take them with us. So, we did. When we were back on the airship… Winter let us go. I don’t know why. Ren probably does, though. But she told us to leave.”

“So we did.”

Blake tilts her head to the side. “How did you know we’d be here, though?”

Yang shrugs sheepishly. “We, uh, didn’t. Well, not completely. We just figured that it would be a smart move. If you were there, then that would be great. If you weren’t we’d still have a safe place to stay for a while.” She pauses. “Probably.”

Blake stifles a giggle. Even in serious situations, Yang can make her laugh. “I’m just glad you’re safe.”

They embrace again, just glad to be together. Yang sighs. “When we split up, I was… worried. That you’d, I don’t know, think… less of me.”

Blake shakes her head fiercely. “I could never think less of you, okay? We might have differing opinions sometimes, but you’ll always be my Yang.”

Their heartbeats seem to beat in sync. 

“And you’ll always be my Blake, right?”

“Promise.”

And even while the world crumbles outside, they are together, and everything will be okay. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! please tell me if there are any typos or tags that I should add, and feedback is always appreciated! [You can find me on twitter @ sapphicscarlett](https://twitter.com/sapphicscarlett) and here's a link to my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/sapphicscarlett)


End file.
